masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gabriella Daniels
Accent I can't quite identify her accent. Is it maybe American Midwest? Also, please add the voice actor's name. :I think that when she says "propulsion system" it sounds kind of like a russian accent. But it goes away. --Effectofthemassvariety 02:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I orginally got the impression that her and Ken were supposed to mirror Scotty and Chekov from Star Trek, with her voice actress struggling with the accent even more than Walter Koenig. Maybe it is just my imagination but it does seem that the actress has difficulty keeping it consistent. --Bilge Rat 16:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I've always thought she has a New York/Italian-American thing going on. I've heard enough of it in my family to pick up on it fairly quickly. Mr. Mittens 16:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ken/Gabby romance When can you get the argument that unlocks Ken/Gabby mashing in the subdeck- is there a spec prompt or does it just depend on how many times you go down there to harass them? I'm just up to hitting the Cerberus HQ, if that helps Re: Ken/Gabby romance I think it may be bad info or a hoax or something because ever since I got them released and back on the Normandy, I check them EVERY SINGLE TIME i come back from a mission and from visiting the Citadel, etc, to see if they have anything to say or are doing anything interesting. I'm about 2/3rds of the way through the game and I am about to do the Priority: Thessia mission and ever since I read that you can get them into a relationship here, I've been checking, but nothing. So I think someone posted that as a joke because there is no references or citations at all and I've looked up videos on YouTube and I found nothing at all. So I think it should be deleted from both their pages since it seems to be nothing but a false rumor. ::: I've read on the bioware forum that some people HAVE managed to get this scene. But it appears to happen at random/late in the game, and the only solution one person offered to definitely see it was walk in on a conversation between them then wait for them to finish, quicksave, reload, and then rinse and repeat until the managed to get this option. Not a clean solution I know. --KrimzonStriker 01:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgr5alxkTl0 < Gabriella + Kenneth Romance --Sca462069 01:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments on Youtube seem to indicate that there is a bug whereby having Kaidan instead of Ashley causes none of the ambient dialogue between Donnelly and Daniels to play. Can anyone confirm this?Clorex 17:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition in ME3? Is it possible to talk to Gaby and Ken on the Citadel? I only saw the entry in the Spectre terminal, authorised it and then met them on the Normandy. Thanks for any info! Bravenu3 14:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You did not need to post this on two talk pages as the answer would have been the same. Lancer1289 15:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for your answer and advice. Will keep it in mind. Bravenu3